Missing Moments from the Her Story Started Here Universe
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: A collection of one shots from the missing moments from: Her Story Started Here, Family, Child of SHEILD, To Protect the Ones I Love, A Reason, beyond and before. Send me your requests and I'll add them to the list.
1. Skye's Birthday

One Shot 1: Skye's birthday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Okay so I'm back, and I'm posting because of the next ep which I would do my normal talk about if I was capable of speaking coherently about it, but I will say that I loved it, and I want it to be next week already.

**INFO:** This takes place during after chapter 29 of child of S.H.I.E.L.D but before the epilogue.

A chapter about Skye's birthday was requested by: 123faroutglee, keeperofwords, G(Guest)

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND EMILY WHO WAS MY BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER **

* * *

It hasn't even been a week since Skye got her memories back. Having just woken up while walking out of her bunk, half asleep, Skye only has one thing on her mind - coffee. She walks across the main part of the plane not even realising what is going on around her;

"SURPRISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Her parents, siblings, uncles, aunts and Ward say loudly causing her to jump.

"Fricken' hell, warn me next time." Skye tells them.

"That defeats the purpose of a surprise, Kid." Clint tells his niece amused.

"It's my birthday?" Skye ask, finally comprehending what they said.

"Yes." Coulson says to his daughter, "We know you've never had a party before and we couldn't let this go without having one. Happy birthday Baby Girl." Coulson says, walking over to his daughter and giving her a hug and a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, so much." Skye says, tears coming to her eyes as she sees her family and a pile of presents that she assumes are for her.

"Don't cry, Girly." John tells her.

"For once he's right." Melinda says, walking over and giving her daughter a hug.

"And I have a surprise for everyone, not just you." Tony says causing everyone to turn and look at him. "As an early Christmas present to us all we are going to be spending five days at my house in the Swiss Alps." He tells them.

"That's really nice of you but we are the most senior and trusted agents of S.H.I.E.L.D; we can't just leave Fury alone for five days." Maria comments.

"Fury's a big boy, he'll be alright on his own for a few days." Tony tells them.

"He'll start a war." Maria says simply.

"That's a bit dramatic." Steve comments.

"It's really not." Clint comments, and the other senior agents nod in agreement.

"It's five days." Tony says, "I'm sure that Fury won't start a war if he's without you for five days."

"You're right." Natasha comments, "He won't start a war after being without us for five days, he'll start it after three."

"Really Romanoff." Fury says walking into the plane.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Maria asks, all of the senior agents looking like they are naughty children caught by their principle; which they kind of have been.

"It's my goddaughter's birthday party, where else would I be?" Fury tells her, "Happy birthday Skye."

"Thanks Nicky." Skye responds.

"Now do you want to explain what is going on?" He asks, curious.

"I've arranged for us to spend some time at my house in the Swiss Alps, but they are all too worried about leaving you alone." Tony answers.

"Well, considering I have been trying to get you all to take Christmas off since you started, does Christmas Eve to January the second work for you?" Fury asks Tony.

"That works perfectly." Tony says with a grin.

"Good." Fury responds, "You have the time off, and that's an order." Fury tells his agents.

"What if something comes up?" Coulson asks.

"Then I'll handle it." Fury tells them, "I am not useless without you lot you know, in fact you make my job so much harder." He tells them, "Unless something that I need you to handle comes up enjoy your vacation, and that's finale." Fury comments.

"Yes, Sir." The agents respond.

"Now that that's sorted, let's eat." Skye comments.

"And you can open your presents." Jemma comments as everyone walks over to the table.

"You know you didn't have to do all this." Skye tells everyone.

"We know, but we wanted to." Natasha tells her.

"Did you really make all my favourites?" Skye asks surprised when she sees all the food on the table.

"Yep." Coulson tells his daughter, "Dig in." He tells her and that's what she does.

* * *

"Okay, time for presents." Tony comments.

"You know you seem more excited than me Uncle Tony." Skye tells him.

"I have reason too." Tony comments and everyone else rolls their eyes, "This is from me and Pepper." He says handing Skye one of the presents.

"A new computer." Skye says when she opens it.

"Yep, I built it and customised it to how you like your systems." Tony tells her.

"Thank you Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper." Skye says giving them a both a hug.

"Well I guess it would be fitting for me to go next." Bruce comments and he hands Skye his present which turns out to be a lot of computer equipment.

"Thanks Uncle Bruce." Skye says giving him a hug and then she continues to open the rest of her present's. From Fitz and Simmons she gets blu rays or extended additions of all her favourite shows; her favourite and expensive chocolates from Ward; an arm guard from Maria; over a hundred arrows from Fury, and an engraved multipurpose knife from Garrett. She is just about to open Steve's when he stops her.

"You need to open Natasha and Clint's fist, mine will make more sense then." He tells her.

"Okay, which one is yours?" Skye asks referring to the two boxes left on the table.

"Neither." Natasha answers, "Follow us." Natasha says and her and Clint stand up.

Skye looks at the others for help and she sees with the exception of Steve and Tony everyone looks just as confused as she is.

"Wait, you guys don't know?" Skye asks her parents confused and surprised.

"We've got no idea." Coulson answers truthfully as the group walk out onto the platform above the cargo bay.

"You got me a motorbike?" Skye asks shocked as sitting in the cargo bay is a black and blue motorbike with a large bow on it.

"You got her a motorbike?!" Coulson and May say shocked as Skye races down the stairs.

"Yes, we did." Natasha answer.

"You didn't ask them if it was okay?" Steve asks worried, as he thought they knew.

"How do you even know how to ride a motorbike?" Bruce asks curious before anyone else can say anything.

"When I was about elven me and about six other kids found this old motorbike when we were exploring. For over a year we did everything we could to fix it up, and then one day we managed to get it working." Skye explains, "And we would take turns ridding it." Skye says and a fond smile crosses her face, "We hid what we were doing from the nuns, and the thing was soo old that I am shocked we didn't kill ourselves." Skye admits, "But it was fun and something that was truly ours. I've loved motorbikes ever since. It's kind of funny that I failed my driver's test though when I had been illegally driving a motorbike for years." Skye reveals as she turns the key and starts to rev the engine.

"She's told you that story, hasn't she?" Coulson asks Clint.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't ask you guys before we brought it." Clint tells him realising that they probably should have, "But just so you know Steve consulted Tony and got the best safety equipment available." He tells the worried parents.

"I would be a lot angrier if it didn't make her so happy." Melinda comments looking down at Skye who is sitting on the bike with a huge smile on her face; the smile of someone who is truly happy, a look that hasn't been seen on Skye's face since got her memories back. Even though Melinda is furious at Clint and Natasha for buying Skye a motorbike without asking, and worried about what danger Skye could get into on the bike, the smile that's on her daughter's face makes all of that negative emotion fade away.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Melinda and Steve talking about Peggy

One Shot 2: May and Steve talking about Peggy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**INFO:** This takes place during chapter 11 of Family when everyone is at the house getting ready for the wedding.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support of this story.

A HUGE THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND EMILY WHO WAS MY BETA FOR THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

While Skye is showing Fitz, Simmons, Ward and Jane around the house everyone else is getting the rest of the house ready for the wedding; the biggest thing that needs to be done is cleaning.

As she knows that there won't be a huge problem if two people stop helping, Melinda decides that it is now a good time to have a chat with Steve that she's being thinking about having for a while and that recent events have shown her she should have.

"Hey Cap, can we talk?" Melinda ask.

"Sure." Steve responds confused about what she wants to talk to him about.

"Come into the office." Melinda requests and Steve follows her.

"Have a seat." Melinda says as she walks over to her desk to get something while Steve sits on the couch. "I want to tell you a story that not many people know, not even Skye." She reveals.

"Why me, ma'am?" Steve asks curious.

"I told you, it's Melinda." She says with a slightly amused smile, "But you're a part of it, even though you don't know it." She reveals as she starts to look through her desk for something.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks becoming even more confused.

"When I fourteen, as a part of a school assignment, we had to write to someone we admired." Melinda reveals as she finds what she was looking for, "Even though most of what she had done was classified I was amazed with the work of Peggy Carter, so I wrote to her." Melinda says standing up and walking over to the couch, "I sent the letter off; I wrote about me and about how much I admired her, and I put it out of my mind. I never expected to get a response." Melinda tells him as she sits down.

"But you did." Steve comments, knowing it is so like Peggy to respond to a letter like that.

"I did." Melinda confirms, "And that meant everything to me." She admits, "She asked me to keep writing, so I did." Melinda tells him, "I wrote letter after letter, most of the time it was stupid things I wrote about, but she responded to every single one. She gave me advice whenever I asked, even when I didn't." Melinda admits and Steve laughs.

"That sounds like her." Steve says fondly.

"Six months after I started to write to her she told me that she was going to be in town and wanted to meet me." Melinda explains, "I was so excited, I annoyed my grandparents for days before, I think I was a bit of a nightmare to live with." She reveals.

"Your Grandparents, what about your parents?" Steve asks curious.

"They died in a car crash when I was a little over a year old." Melinda reveals, "My grandparents raised me." She explains.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Steve comments.

"Thank you." Melinda responds, "When I met Peggy face to face I was so nervous and I babbled." Melinda informs him, "But Peggy calmed me down and we talked for so long." Melinda reveals, "When it came time to go home she walked me home and asked me to keep writing; she told me that whenever she was in town she would like to see me again." Melinda reveals. "Peggy walked me right to my door and then my grandparents wanted to meet her and they spent several hours talking." Melinda explained, "I continued to write every week and never once did Peggy fail to respond." Melinda reveals, "But then one day my grandmother collapsed and went into hospital. We found out that that she had cancer, but because she was more concerned with looking after me and doing all the other things she did, it was too late to do anything." Melinda admits, "Not even three months after her diagnosis she died, and I changed." Melinda reveals.

"I'm sorry." Steve says not really sure what else he can say because he has come to the realisation that she is telling him this story for a reason.

"I stopped writing to Peggy, but she didn't stop caring about me." Melinda tells Steve.

"Of course she didn't." Steve says with a smile.

"Her and my grandfather stayed in touch. I, on the other hand, ignored her attempts to keep in contact. I made friends with the wrong people and did stupid things. I was angry with everything and everyone and it lead me down a bad path." Melinda admits, "I got arrested, but I didn't care. The thought of going to jail or being in a cell didn't scare me, what did was when Peggy was the one who bailed me out instead of Grandpa; that terrified me." Melinda reveals.

"I'm not surprised, Peggy can be scary." Steve comments.

"You're telling me." Melinda tells him, "She told me about the time she shot at you." She reveals.

"That wasn't my proudest moment." Steve admits, "I was an idiot, and Howard Stark had to set me straight." He reveals.

Melinda smiles at that before continuing her story, "She bailed me out. We went to the car, as we drove the only thing she said to me was, 'Are you Hungry?'" Melinda reveals, "I was, so we went to this burger place and I thought I was done for." Melinda reveals, "I was terrified about what was going to happen because seeing Peggy made me realised how many people I let down and how serious what I had done was." She reveals, "But all she did was talk to me. She gave me a long talk about the choices we make and how that affects our future and the potential I had." Melinda explains, remembering how special she felt when Peggy told her she could be great at whatever she wanted to do. "But then she gave me a choice." Melinda reveals, "I could have continued down the path I was going and neither her or grandpa were going to stop me; or I could move in with her and do my final year of high school, but if I did I would have to follow every single one of her rules and face the consequences if I broke them." Melinda reveals.

"You chose Peggy." Steve realises.

"I did." Melinda answers, "And it was the best decision I could have made." She tells him, "It was different and it took me a little while to get used to Peggy's rules, but I loved it." Melinda reveals, "She taught me so much and she would always tell me stories about you." Melinda tells him and Steve blushes. "As my education came to a close she asked me what I wanted to do in the future. I had no clue at that point because I was surprised to be graduating. Then Peggy told me everything about the SSR and S.H.I.E.L.D; why she had started S.H.I.E.L.D, the kind of work that they did and what they hoped to accomplish, and then she asked me if that was something I was interested in." Melinda explains, "I said yes and she took me to meet Fury and Howard Stark and other higher ups at the time, and that September I started at the academy." Melinda says. "If it wasn't for Peggy I would have been in jail, or worse, before I was twenty. I would never have met Phil or had Skye, I owe everything to her." Melinda reveals, "I never knew my parents but I've come to realise that my grandparents and Peggy more than make up for that." She reveals, "I thought that you might like to know that it wasn't just thanks to the work she did with S.H.I.E.L.D that changed people's lives, Peggy herself did too." Melinda reveals, "And I will always be thankful for that, because more than once Peggy gave me a home when I needed it the most. She was the one person that wouldn't let me push them away, who didn't turn their back on me when I was screwed up and angry at everyone. She saved me." Melinda reveals

"That's what she does." Steve tells Melinda, "She saved me too." He comments.

"I thought you might like to see this." Melinda says handing Steve over a photo, "It was the day I graduated from the Academy. Peggy came to support me, just like she has done every time I needed her since I was fourteen." Melinda reveals clearly becoming upset and as Steve looks down at the picture she realises he is too.

"Do you visit her now?" He asks.

"Yeah." Melinda answers, "When I was on desk duty I visited her quite a lot, but I haven't been to see her since the Battle of New York and I don't know if I am going to again." She admits.

"She doesn't remember you, does she?" Steve asks.

"No, she doesn't." Melinda confirms, "It's hard seeing her how she is now, so different to how I knew her." She admits.

"Was she happy, before she got sick?" Steve asks as he looks down at the picture of a younger Melinda, and Peggy older than when he knew her but younger than she is now, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, she was." Melinda confirms and the pair drift into silence.

"She didn't teach you to play poker did she?" Steve asks curious.

"Of course she did." Melinda answers with a smile, "and it's thanks to her I am un-beaten in the S.H.I.E.L.D poker tournament - a fact that annoys Fury to no end." She tells him and they both laugh.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Melinda and Tasha sparing in Phil's kitc

One Shot 3- Melinda and Tasha sparing in Phil's kitchen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**INFO:** This chapter is explain what happened to cause Melinda and Natasha to destroy Coulson's stove when sparing in his kitchen

THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND EMILY WHO EDITED THIS CHAPTER FOR ME.

* * *

It has been five months since the mission in Bahrain that changed Melinda in ways that even her closes friends don't understand yet, and because of that she has been avoiding spending time with them; especially since the incident after Bahrain at their cabin that didn't end well.

"What makes you think she's even going to show?" Clint asks his partner, curious as they haven't seen Melinda outside of work for for months. The partners, along with Coulson, are at the apartment he's been renting in London waiting for Melinda to show up.

"I made it clear what would happen if she didn't." Natasha tells him, "Trust me she'll be here."

"Yeah but she hasn't spent time with us outside of work since The Cabin." Clint point out, "Has she told you what went down yet?" Clint asks Coulson, who is in the kitchen, curious.

"No." Coulson answers, "It's been weeks since I've talked to her." He admits, "She avoids me whenever I try and talk to her." He tells them, and Natasha and Clint exchange worried looks.

"She's been cleared for field work for what? Three weeks?" Clint asks and the others nod. "That's got to mean she's doing better." Clint comments, as if trying to convince himself as much as the other two.

"Please, we all know how easy it is to get someone to pass your psych eval- even if they don't want to." Natasha points out.

"Do you know what she did when she was away? After the cabin?" Clint asks, curious.

"She was with Agent Carter for some of it." Coulson reveals, "I don't know where else she went though. Neither does she." Coulson reveals as he has talked to Peggy about Melinda quite often since Bahrain.

"How does Peggy think she's doing?" Natasha asks.

"Not well, but she wouldn't talk to her either." Coulson admits, and before anyone else can say anything there is a knock on the door.

"Told you she would show." Natasha says walking over to the door and revealing Melinda who is holding two bottles of vodka.

"Wonder what she did." Clint says to Coulson.

"It's probably better that we don't know." Coulson comments, as what is most important to him at the moment is that Melinda is here, not what Natasha had to do to achieve that.

"Hey Mels." Clint says to his sister, knowing better than giving her a hug like he used to, especially after how she reacted last time he tried.

"Clint." Melinda greats.

"Hey Melinda." Coulson says coming out from the kitchen.

"Hi." Melinda responds awkwardly.

"So, how long 'till food?" Clint asks several minutes later as the room had collapsed into awkward silence since Melinda walked through the door, something that has never happened when the four of them are together.

"Not long." Coulson responds.

"How about we get started on the drink." Natasha says taking the bottles of vodka off of Melinda, "So we've got ours, what about you two?" She asks Clint and Coulson.

"Beer or scotch?" Coulson asks Clint.

"Beer sounds good." Clint responds, "Do you to want a beer before you start on your vodka?" he asks curious.

"No, we're fine." Natasha responds and Melinda shakes her head.

* * *

Dinner progresses in much the same way. Coulson, Clint and Natasha trying to engage Melinda in conversation but Melinda barely staying anything unless she has to.

"Clint and I will clean the dishes." Natasha offers as it gives both Melinda and Coulson a chance to talk, and a chance for her and Clint to come up with a plan.

"So, how have you been?" Coulson asks several minutes after Clint and Natasha leave the room.

"Fine." Melinda answers, "Fury wants me to go on a recon mission in Tibet in a few days." Melinda answers.

"Alone?" Coulson asks, concern clear in his voice.

"That was the plan." Melinda answers, deciding not to mention the fact that Fury wanted it to be a two-man operation with Phil as the other person but she amazingly managed to convince him that it would work better being a solo mission.

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Coulson asks.

"I'm always carful." Melinda responds, her expression doesn't change even though not to long ago she would have smiled at his concern.

"Melinda, I know you're going through something." Coulson tells her, "But I'm here for you. I'm always here to talk if you want." He tells her.

"I don't want to talk." Melinda tells him.

"Well it's a good that my idea doesn't involve talking." Natasha says walking out of the kitchen.

"What is your idea?" Melinda asks.

"Well it's been a while since we've seen who can drink the most, and that usually doesn't involve talking." Natasha offers, not sure if it's a smart idea but she knows that she needs to do something to get Melinda not to leave which she is clearly minutes away from doing.

"Why not." Melinda comments.

"I'll get the vodka." Natasha comments as Melinda gets up and heads over to the couches.

"This isn't going to end well is it?" Coulson asks Clint.

"Does it ever?" Clint asks as they head over to the couches.

* * *

It has been over an hour since the original suggestion to drink and between them Natasha and Melinda have consumed over a bottle of Vodka.

"You know, it's been a while since we've spared." Melinda says to her friend.

"That it has." Natasha comments, "How about now?" She asks.

"Neither of you are in any state to make it to the gym." Clint tells them.

"We don't need a gym, we can do it right here." Natasha comments.

"No, absolutely not." Coulson voices his distaste for the idea.

"That's a good idea." Clint comments.

"Don't encourage them." Coulson tells Clint.

"This is the first thing that Mels actually seems willing to do, we should let them." Clint tells Coulson

"That's easy for you to say, it's not your apartment." Coulson tells him.

"Technically it's not yours either." Clint tells him, "You guys should." He tells Melinda and Natasha.

"I'm game if you are." Natasha tells Melinda who nods.

"This isn't going to end well." Coulson comments as he and Clint move out of the way.

Five minutes later Coulson's prediction proves to be correct, as ever. Since they begin Melinda and Natasha have been moving closer and closer to the kitchen and a minute after they enter a large crash is heard.

* * *

As soon as their sparring match moved into the kitchen Natasha manages to kick the stove in such a way that the oven door springs open. Melinda jumps and uses it to give her some extra height for a round house kick, unfortunately as she does the hinges break and Melinda falls into it; this causes the door collide with a large pot, which Natasha had dropped after using it as a weapon, the door being badly dented in the process.

"What did you do?" Coulson asks, racing into the kitchen to see Natasha and Melinda looking guilty while standing by the stove.

"OUT! Everyone out of my kitchen." He says.

"I'm sorry." Melinda says as she walks past him.

For twenty minutes Coulson tries to fix the stove until he realises that because of how it is broken it can't be fixed.

"Great." He says sarcastically as he heads back out to the lounge room where he finds Melinda and Natasha asleep, or perhaps passed out, on the couch.

"What's the damage?" Clint asks.

"It can't be fixed." Coulson answers, "And I don't know if she can be either." He says staring at Melinda.

"None of us know what really happened there, we don't know what she had to do." Clint tells him, "But she's starting to come back to us, even if she's not the same as she was, can you accept that?" Clint asks

"Of course." Coulson answers. "Help me get them to the spare room." He requests and that's just what Clint does.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Melinda and Skye bonding

One Shot 4- May and Skye bonding (Painting Nails)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**INFO:** This chapter is set between chapters 40 and 41 of Her Story Started here.

**AN2: IMPORTANT MUST READ PLEASE READ READ READ READ I AM NOT KIDDING YOU WANT TO READ THIS TURST ME **

Okay so now that you are hopefully reading this I'm letting you know that there will be no update of this story tomorrow instead keep your eye out for something else I'm posting which I think you will like very much. If you haven't subscribed to me than just check my profile around when I usually post a new chapter and you'll see what I am talking about. Oh and sorry about the length of this chapter but I hope that what I am posting tomorrow will more than make up for that.

**PLEASE READ ABOVE IF YOU DIDN'T.**

**Thanks to my friend Emily who edited this chapter for me. **

* * *

It is late afternoon and Melinda is on what she hopes is her last day off bed rest. She is down in the lounge room waiting for Skye who is upstairs.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Melinda says loudly.

"Looking for something." Skye says back, "I'll be down in a minute." She adds.

Several minutes later Skye walks down the stairs and sits down next to her mother, "Play the movie." Skye says.

"What were you doing?" Melinda asks curious.

"Getting this." Skye says showing her a bottle of sparkly, purple nail polish, "I brought it when I was shopping the other week, and I've been meaning to try it." Skye explains as she puts her feet up on the coffee table. "You know I think this colour would suit you." Skye says to her mother.

"I'm not sure." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Please Mom, I'll do your nails." Skye says to her.

"I will remove it as soon as I start training again." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'm cool with that." Skye tells her mother, "But in that case I'm doing your fingers and toes." She tells her.

"Okay." Melinda responds.

"Now press play, I want to watch High School Musical." Skye comments.

"How did you talk me into this?" Melinda asks curious.

"Because you love musicals." Skye responds as she starts to paint her mother's nails and they begin to watch the movie together

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. READ CHAPTER 13 OF A REASON FIRST

**READ CHAPTER 13 OF A REASON FIRST. MUST READ CHAPTER THIRTEEN OF A REASON FIRST!**

**READ CHAPTER 13 OF A REASON FIRST**

**READ CHAPTER 13 OF A REASON FIRST **

**READ CHAPTER 13 OF A REASON FIRST **

* * *

One Shot 5- Steve, Pepper, Bruce and Tony Talk about them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**INFO:** This chapter is set during chapter 12 of Family, between everyone leaving the house and the next morning. I felt like I owed you an explanation of what happened.

* * *

After Melinda, Phil, Maria, Fury, Simmons, Fitz, Ward and Natasha left the Coulson family home, Tony, Bruce, Pepper and Steve stayed for a few more hours before finally leaving. They headed back to the tower and are just arriving back. They exit the elevator together and are just about to go their separate directions when Pepper stops them.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Pepper asks.

"What?" Steve asks confused.

"What's going on with all of us." Pepper tells him, "For weeks now there has been something going on and none of us have mentioned it, it's time that we did." Pepper tells them.

"Pepper." Tony, Bruce and Steve say almost in unison, though in different tones of voices.

"Couch, now." She tells the three.

After exchanging a look, Tony, Bruce, and Steve walk over and sit down on the couch.

"Look, we live together, we're friends. So we need to get everything out and figure out where to go from here." Pepper tells the others.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks confused as he looks to Tony and Bruce, Bruce looks just as confused as he does and Tony doesn't look confused at all.

"Tony and I have had this conversation, we know where we stand, we know that you two are important to us, and that we like you as more than just friends." Pepper says to Steve and Bruce's surprise, "What we don't know is how you two feel, so now I'm asking." Pepper says and for several minutes no one speaks, "Whatever is said we won't judge it, we just want to work things out." Pepper says and Tony nods in agreement.

Steve closes his eyes and calling on more courage than he ever has before he finally admits what he feels, "You, all of you are important to me too, but I know that you and Tony are together and I don't want to ruin that and Bruce I don't know how you feel about any of this." Steve says rather quickly.

"Wow Cap, I didn't think you had it in you." Tony tells him and Pepper just gives him a smile.

"You mean a lot to me, all of you." Bruce says, wanting to help Steve who is looking embarrassed about what he just admitted, "And If this is going where I think it is then I would like that, but there is something you need to know first, I'm asexual." Bruce reveals, as he does he notices that Tony doesn't look surprised by what he says, Pepper does slightly and Steve just looks confused, "Asexuality is a type of orientation where I don't feel sexual attraction, as much as I hate labels I would call myself a biromantic Grey-Asexual because I feel romantic attraction to both men and Woman and once I develop a strong relationship with someone then I sometimes start to feel sexual attraction." Bruce explains to Steve and once again the room drift into silence.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tony asks the others, "Because Pepper and I have talked, and if you guys want to then we want to give this a shot." He reveals.

"What all of us together?" Steve asks surprised and Pepper and Tony nod.

For over twenty minutes the four friends sit in silence, Pepper and Tony waiting for Steve or Bruce to say something because they have said what they need to stay.

"Like I said I would like this, but I need to know you are okay with what I said, what I am." Bruce tells the others.

"Of course we are." Pepper says and Tony nods,

"That doesn't change anything." Tony tells Bruce, "Not the way we feel or the fact that we want to be with you." Tony tells him.

"I want that too." Steve says and everyone looks at him, "This is hard for me, I come from a time where if a man liked a man he was a disgrace, a disgusting thing, so I could never admit what I felt. I've never even heard of a relationship like this, but I want to give it a shot, because you are all important to me, but I think I need for us to take things slow." Steve tells the others, nerves clear in his voice.

"I think we all need that." Bruce comments.

"How about we talk over diner?" Pepper suggests, "Figure things out, because we've all got to make sure we are okay with this going forward. We never do anything if one of us are uncomfortable." She tells them.

"Agreed." The others respond.

"I'll get the take out menus." Tony tells the others and he gets up and leaves the room, knowing that no matter what happens he can't screw this up because Pepper, Bruce and Steve mean everything to him.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
